


Hey, Red

by Naaklasolus



Series: Cuyan [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Minerva is a flirt, Myles is not amused, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rhys and Talan are very amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Myles finally catches a certain smuggler, much to his own embarassment.





	Hey, Red

**Author's Note:**

> Talan and Rhys belong to the wonder OutcastTrip1995! And in any AU, Myles and Minerva meet the same way.
> 
> Fluff/Romantic Prompt: "You're really hot, shame about the personality.",

Minerva smiled sweetly at the pissed off bounty hunter who had her pinned against the wall. “Why do you have to be so difficult about this, Halcyon?” The Mandalorian said as he loomed over her which caused Minerva to smile at him.

“I did tell you I would give you a run for ya money, Myles.” Minerva answered as she leaned forward a bit. “We both know you love this game as much as I do.”.

“And yet I caught you.” Myles said as he slipped out a pair of binders and cuffed her, which caused Minerva to pout at him.

“You’re really hot.” Minerva told him as he directed her towards his two partners, which caused all three men to look at her as she leaned back against Myles. “Shame about the personality, maybe if I had ended our first meeting like I wanted to, you wouldn’t have such a huge stick up your ass.”.

The two other Mandalorians burst into laughter at that while Myles just tensed. “O-O-Oh, wow!” The smallest of the trio said as he looked towards the tallest. “Are you sure we can’t keep her, Buir? Mama and Nana would love her! And it’s no wonder Myles has a crush!”.

“Zip it, Talan!” Myles snapped back as he shoved Minerva towards the giant who was chuckling. “We’re taking her Ziro and that’s final.”.

“Oh, no. We’re taking her to family dinner first and that’s final!” The giant said as he rested a hand on Minerva’s shoulder. “How does that sound?”.

“Rhys, no.”

Minerva blinked up at him in confusion. “Is this the Mando version of meeting the family?” Minerva asked warily.

“Rhys, yes.” Rhys snarked back at Myles before shrugging at Minerva. “More or less.”.

Minerva judged her options before nodding slightly, maybe she could get out of this with Mandalorian protection. “Sure.”.

Myles immediately began yelling at Rhys in a language she didn’t recognize while she snickered with the kid. Little did she know of what awaited her in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this


End file.
